Long Distance Relationships
by Vanessa Gordon
Summary: Sequal to Past, Present and Future. Robin's still recovering, but he's pulled back to Jump by an old foe.  How will this affect his and Babs' new relationship?  And who's messing with the Titans after they beat the Brotherhood?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey, I'm back! Thanks to everyone who read Past, Present, and Future, and special thanks to Ultimate Mask and AmaraRae for telling me to continue, because it convinced me to actually post this idea I was working on. Hope you enjoy, -Vanessa**

"Uff." Dick Grayson hit the ground on his back. "Cheater," he accused. He heard a laugh, then a smiling face appeared in his vision. He accepted the hand and allowed himself to be pulled to his feet.

"Not half bad," Barbara commented. Dick frowned.

"Can I go back to the punching bag?" he whined.

"Come on, you're going to have to get back to actual fighting eventually," Barbara replied, taking a step back. "Would you rather spar with Bruce?" Dick rolled his eyes, also taking a step backwards.

"Is that even a question?" he asked, assuming a ready stance. Barbara mirrored his movement. "Ladies first." Barbara smiled.

"Reconsidering your attack plan?" she joked. Dick didn't get to respond as she swung at his head. He ducked, retaliating with a shot to her side. She blocked it, grabbing his arm and starting to twist it behind him. He used his elbow to hit her hand so she released him, then caught her arm, knocking her leg out from under her so she fell over backwards. They landed, but she rolled them over so she was on top of him. She caught his other hand so they both had a hold on one of the other's hands. Dick rolled them both back over, managing to pin Barbara's hands to the ground next to her head.

"I win," he panted. Barbara frowned.

"You know I'm going easy on you," she informed him.

"Yeah, sure," he said, smirking victoriously. Then his smirk faltered for a second. Barbara noticed his hesitation, and smiled slightly.

"So what're you going to do now Grayson?" she asked softly, smiling misceviously up at him. He smiled as well before leaning down and bringing his lips to hers.

They heard a soft noise, and Dick pulled back, rolling off of her and shoving himself to his feet before offering her a hand up. Batman walked in just as Barbara returned to her feet. He scowled at his two teenaged sidekicks.

"Hey Bruce," Dick said. Batman removed his crowl so that the face of Bruce Wayne was revealed, regarding his ward suspiciously.

"What are you two doing?" he asked.

"Sparing," Dick replied simply.

"Dicks doing better," Barbara offered. Bruce raised an eyebrow, but let it go.

"I'll be upstairs," he informed them, fixing them with a final glare before walking towards the elevator out of the main room. "Oh, and you two should come get ready soon." They both groaned.

"Come on, do we really **have** to go?" he asked.

"You do," Bruce replied. "You've missed the last two years of business parties, during the few weeks I actually have you here, you're **going **to the company party," he explained perfectly calmly. "Barbara, you don't have to come." Then he left. Dick glanced at Barbara.

"Don't even think about it," he said, catching her arm. "You're coming." She laughed.

"And what makes you so sure Boy Wonder?" she teased. He pulled her in closer to him, smirking.

"Because you'll come with me," he replied. Barbara laughed.

"Someone's getting cocky," she replied, leaning up and kissing him quickly. "But fine, I'll come."

"Good," he said, releasing her. "Now let's get out of here before Bruce comes back."

"And yells at us?" Barbara finished for him as they started out of the cave.

~0~

Dick stood in the grand ball room, adjusting his bowtie in annoyance. He really, really, really hated wearing a tuxedo, maybe even more than Bruce did. The only upside was that no one had managed to notice him yet. That's when someone tapped him on the shoulder. He spun around, catching his breath quickly. Barbara stood behind him in a light blue strapless dress, the skirt of which fell all the way to the ground. Her hair was tied in a knot at the base of her neck.

"You okay Grayson?" she asked, watching him slightly apprehensively. "Too much?" Dick snapped out of it, and shook his head decisively.

"No…no, you look great," he offered equally nervously.

"Thanks." The two stared at each other for a second, unsure of how to proceed. They hadn't really taken their relationship out into the open yet past going to a movie a couple weeks ago. Dick resorted to tugging at his bowtie again. Barbara smirked.

"Not used to the monkey suit anymore?" she teased. Dick frowned at her.

"Well you seem more comfortable in a dress than I remember," he commented.

"Dad drags me to all these parties," she explained.

"Sounds like a lot of fun," Dick replied. Barbara rolled her eyes at him just as an older man walked over to both of them.

"Hi honey," Commissioner Gordon greeted Barbara by pulling her into a hug. "You look very elegant."

"Thanks Dad." The commissioner now turned his gaze slightly critically onto Dick.

"Hello Commissioner," Dick said, holding out his hand.

"Mr. Grayson," he acknowledged, accepting the hand and shaking it. "Would you mind if I talked to you for a minute?" Dick nodded and followed him out of Barbara's earshot, leaving her glaring after both of them.

"So how's your school been?" Dick was caught slightly off-guard by the question.

"Oh, well, it's been good," he said quickly.

"Where is it again?"

"Oh, it's in England," Dick elaborated, settling back into his usual cover story. "Just outside Lanchester." The commissioner nodded, then dropped his small-talk smile.

"Now, what exactly are your intentions regarding my daughter?" While Dick may have been expecting that question, it didn't make it any easier to answer.

"Well, sir, I…I intend to stay with her as long as she'll have me," Dick settled on finally. Commissioner Gordon nodded, and smiled slightly, clapping him on the back.

"Good," he said. "Now you remember that, because I like you Dick, and it'd be a shame to have to hunt you down for hurting my daughter." With that, he disappeared back into the crowd. Dick turned around the other way, walking back to where he last saw Barbara, soon catching sight of her red hair.

"Hello," he said, walking up behind her. She turned to face him, smiling.

"Long time no see," she joked.

"Who is this lovely young man?" the older woman standing behind her asked. Barbara sent Dick a quick "sorry about this" look before turning back around.

"Oh, Mrs. Kingston, this is Dick Grayson," she said, falsely sweet. Immediately the woman's eyes lit up.

"Dick Grayson?" she repeated excitedly. "My, look how you've grown! I remember you at these parties back when you were half my height." Dick smiled, nodding. "You're at a boarding school now, aren't you? Where was it again?"

"England," Dick elaborated. She nodded.

"Of course," Mrs. Kingston agreed. "So what brings you back to Gotham?"

"Just visiting," he said casually.

"Oh, of course," Mrs. Kingston said. "Look, it's the Hearns, have you seen them yet?" Dick didn't get a chance to respond before she had started over towards the couple.

"I hate high society," Dick whispered into Barbara's ear, putting one hand on her waist and guiding her along next to him. She shot him a sympathetic look before they were dragged in front of the Hearns.

"Hello Connie," Mrs. Hearn was greeting Mrs. Kingston, "It's lovely to see you. Oh, and Barbara, is your dad here?"

"He's around here somewhere," Barbara replied.

"Now who is this young man?" Mr. Hearn asked. Mrs. Kingston laughed shrilly.

"Don't you recognize Dick Grayson?" she asked. Both of the Hearnses eyes lit up, and Dick smiled falsely, mentally preparing himself for what was coming. Then something buzzed in his pocket. He and Barbara exchanged a glance.

"I'm terribly sorry, but I'm rather thirsty," he improvised wildly. "Barbara, can I get you some punch?" She nodded, so he smiled at their three companions, and rushed into the crowd. As soon as he was out of the party and into a deserted hallway, he pulled out the buzzing yellow communicator and activated the audio.

"What?" he asked quickly.

"Hey Robin, how's your recovery coming?" Cyborg's voice asked.

"No different than it was when I talked to you yesterday," he replied, the slightest bit annoyed.

"Oh yeah, course, um…" Dick's annoyance vanished replaced by worry.

"Cy, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, just wanted to say hi," Cyborg blew him off. "I'll see you at the end of the week then."

"Cyborg…" Dick's further interrogation was cut off by Cyborg hanging up on him.

~0~

Dick walked back over to Barbara, two glasses of punch in hand. He tapped her back with one of the glasses, and she spun around, smiling gratefully.

"We were beginning to wonder if you were coming back," Mrs. Kingston teased lightly. Barbara grimaced slightly at Dick, taking a long gulp of punch.

"It's nice to see you here again," Mr. Hearn told Dick. "Have you two kept in touch?" They glanced at each other.

"Vaguely," Barbara offered. Dick nodded.

"Only vaguely?" Mrs. Hearn asked. "That's a shame; you two were always so adorable at parties. Well, it's been great seeing you again, Dick." With a final wave, she and her husband drifted back into the crowd.

"How long will you be in town?" Mrs. Kingston asked.

"Not long," Dick replied, smiling. Mrs. Kingston opened her mouth to continue questioning him, but thankfully music began playing. Dick offered a hand to Barbara. "Would you care to dance?"

"Of course," she replied, accepting his hand. They bade Mrs. Kingston goodbye quickly and walked out onto the dance floor. After a few minutes of dancing, the music slowed. Dick pulled Barbara into him, enabling them to whisper to each other.

"What's wrong?" Barbara demanded immediately.

"I don't know," Dick replied, keeping his expression light. "Cy just asked how my recovery was going, then stonewalled me." Barbara nodded.

"Want to go check it out?"

"You haven't developed mind reading abilities, have you?" She rolled her eyes at him, then he leaned down and kissed her. After a few seconds, they broke apart, Dick grabbed Barbara's hand and led her from the dance floor, both smiling, and Barbara giggling slightly. As soon as they reached the dark study on the second floor, they closed the door and dropped the goofy smiles.

"On the upside, I highly doubt anyone will wonder where we went," Dick offered as he opened the door to the Batcave. Barbara laughed.

"On the downside, my dad might kill you." Dick's face flashed with alarm for a second, then it composed again when he remembered why they were sneaking off in the first place.

"We'll worry about that later," he declared, and they descended into the cave.

~0~

Cyborg, Beastboy, Starfire and Raven flashed onto the screen of the Batcomputer.

"Hey Robin, what's up?" Beastboy asked in his overly cheerful "I'm hiding something" voice.

"I was wondering the same thing," Robin announced innocently. "How have things been in Jump?"

"Nothing much has been going on," Cyborg replied. "Like you said yesterday, people are scared to mess with us after we took down the brotherhood."

"That's why Speedy's hiding?" Batgirl quipped. The archer walked onscreen, mumbling under his breath.

"I'm just hanging out," he said also falsely cheery. He put his hand on the back of his head sheepishly. "Because, you know, things have been quiet."

"Speedy and Starfire, sitting in a tree…" Beastboy started to chant halfheartedly, only to be cut off by a smack to the side of the head by Raven.

"Guys, what's wrong?" Robin requested again. "I'm trying to be nice and ask, but if you won't tell me I can figure it out for myself." The Titans frowned, glancing at each other.

"We've been having a string of robberies," Raven admitted. The other four glared at her for a second, but she rolled her eyes. "They looked random, but we're starting to see a pattern." She reached forward and pushed a button on their computer consul, and a map of Jump appeared on the screen next to the Titans. Red dots began appearing on the map, first very random, but finally forming the vague shape of an "S". Robin tensed slightly.

"You weren't going to tell me about this?" he demanded.

"Friend Robin, we thought it best to tell you once you returned," Starfire replied.

"Yeah man, we don't want you cutting your recovery short," Cyborg continued. "We've got it handled, you just get here when you're better. It's just half a week, right?"

"Cy, we fought the Brotherhood of Evil in a week," Robin retorted exasperatedly. "I'll see you guys soon." He cut off the coming protests by closing the video feed. He felt Batgirl's stare on the back of his head, so he turned around, anticipating a tirade.

"You're leaving now?" she asked calmly. Robin sighed.

"I need to Babs," he replied. "If I'm not there and something happens…"

"Okay," she said. Robin started, his eyes widening.

"Okay?" he repeated. Batgirl nodded.

"Yep," she agreed. "I know nothing I say or do is going to convince you not to go, so I'm just going to spare us a fight right before you leave." Robin sighed again.

"Babs, I…" he tried to continue, but gave up and turned to walk to the motorcycle bay. Batgirl caught his arm halfway.

"You don't think you're leaving without saying goodbye again, do you?" she demanded when he spun to face her. He smiled, pulling her into a tight hug. After a few minutes, they released each other.

"Be careful," she requested, kissing him quickly. "Call us if you have a problem. Or, well, just call…"

"I will," he promised, giving her hand a squeeze. "You too, okay?"

"When aren't I careful?" she joked, releasing his hand and taking a step back. He nodded, taking a step back too.

"See you later Babs," he offered.

"Later Boy Wonder," she agreed, and he turned and disappeared into the Batcave's dark hallways.


	2. Back in Jump

"Friend Robin!" Starfire exclaimed, racing forward and nearly knocking him off his motorcycle.

"Hey Star," he said, thankful that she released him quickly.

"Robin!" Beastboy yelled, hugging him as well. As soon as he was released, Robin was clapped on the back by Cyborg.

"Good to see you back," Cyborg declared. Robin smiled, noting that, in the future, he shouldn't go a couple weeks without seeing his team, because it was painful afterwards. Raven flashed him a miniscule smile.

"Thanks guys," Robin replied. "Has Slade done anything else?"

"Nothing yet," Cyborg replied. "The robberies have been spaced several days apart." Robin nodded.

"You have any idea why Slade would come back now, right when we've proved we're a viable threat?" Beastboy asked.

"False sense of security?" Raven offered. Robin shrugged.

"He's a jerk who likes to mess with people," he concluded. "But he won't be messing with anyone else soon."

~0~

The Titans crouched in an alley across from an electronics store the next evening. After an hour of analyzing, Robin had determined that Slade would hit here next, and the Titans were going to be ready for him.

"You sure Slade's going to show up?" Beastboy whispered. "I mean, we've been out here for a couple hours, and…"

"Beastboy, shut up," Raven advised. Beastboy edged away from Raven, settling next to Cyborg instead. Suddenly, the front of the electronics store exploded. Twenty or so black and orange figures walked out, each clutching a bag.

"Titans, go!" Robin yelled, and the Titans sprang into action. Beastboy turned into a t-rex, charging into the fray, backed by Cyborg and his sonic cannon. Starfire and Raven flew into the air, Starfire shooting starbolts and Raven throwing rocks. They were only halfway across the street when a helicopter appeared over the building, hovering over the crowd of robots. Two of the black and orange figures ascended the ladder, and the helicopter started to fly away. Robin pulled out his grappling gun, hooking one of the railings, and took off after it.

He managed to swing onto the ladder, pulling out his bo-staff and knocking the robot above him off with his free hand. He advanced up the ladder to the next black and orange figure, only to have it slide down the ladder to try to knock him off. Robin let go of the ladder with his feet, swinging himself out with his hand and repositioning himself on the other side in time to knock the robot's head off as it came down.

"I see I managed to get your attention," a voice purred from above him. Robin glanced up to see Slade standing in the door of the helicopter.

"What do you want, Slade?" Robin demanded, stowing his staff once more, since Slade was well out of his range.

"Nothing more for the moment," Slade drawled. "Good bye." Robin pulled out his grappling gun again, worried he would cut the ladder, but instead, Slade turned around for a second, then turned back around clutching a petit black and yellow unconscious figure by the shoulders. Before Robin could fully register details, Slade pushed her out of the helicopter. Robin dove after her, firing off his grappling gun at the nearest building. He caught her around the waist with his free arm, then the line tightened, changing their decent from vertical to horizontal. They tumbled onto the ground, and Robin resentfully acknowledged that he was sorer from the sudden catch of the line than he normally would be. He climbed back to his feet, turning around. A couple feet behind him, Batgirl stirred. He hurried over.

"What…" she mumbled, sitting up and holding the back of her head. "Where…Robin, what are you doing here?"

"You're in Jump," he replied quickly. Her expression furrowed for a second. "I…" She cut him off by holding up her hand. Robin frowned. She glanced around them quickly, then reached up to feel the back of her head, and pulled a small black chip from her hair. She regarded it for a second, then smashed it against the ground.

"You were saying?" Batgirl asked, accepting Robin's outstretched hand and allowing herself to be pulled to her feet.

"What happened to being careful?" he exclaimed.

"I said I'd be careful, not perfect," she retorted. "Someone must have hit me from behind while we were stopping Penguin from robbing the museum."

"You didn't hear them coming?" Robin demanded.

"No, it's kind of hard to hear over alarm bells and shouting," she snapped. "Why are you so freaked out?"

"Slade threw you out of a helicopter!" Batgirl's eyes widened. "You get my concern now?" Robin's communicator beeped, and he picked it up.

_Robin, do you have Slade?_ Cyborg's voice buzzed from it.

"No, he got away, I'll meet you guys back at the tower," Robin replied simply, keeping his gaze on Batgirl.

_How? Are you okay?_

"I'll explain later Cy, I've got to go," Robin announced, then he hung up.

"Look, Robin, I'm sorry I over reacted…" she offered. He waved her off.

"No, I shouldn't have yelled," he countered. She chuckled, giving him a hug.

"How about we both agree that yelling should be avoided and leave it at that?"

"Sounds good," he agreed, pulling her in tighter. "So when do you need to get back?" Batgirl immediately tensed, and Robin released her, holding onto her hand.

"What time is it?" she requested.

"Probably a little after midnight," he replied, shrugging.

"Crap," Batgirl said, starting to tap her earpiece. Robin shot her a questioning look. "I was supposed to be home at eleven. Yeah, Donna? Mind teleporting me up to the Watchtower, then back to Gotham?...No, that's not… You're starting to sound like Wally… _Donna_… Yes, thank you." She looked back at Robin.

"I will call either tomorrow, or in a couple of days should my Dad ground me, and you are going to explain who Slade is and why he threw me out of a helicopter," she said quickly, squeezing his hand before releasing it and taking a step back. "Okay?" Robin nodded, then she vanished.


	3. One Hour

"Why'd Slade escape?" Cyborg asked as soon as Robin got back to the tower.

"I had to stop following," Robin explained. When he got worried looks from his team mates, he realized he'd have to elaborate. "Slade threw Batgirl out of a helicopter."

"WHAT?"

"Why would Slade do that?" Beastboy exclaimed.

"Is she okay?" Starfire squealed.

"She's fine," Robin soothed them.

"Where'd she go then?" Cyborg asked.

"Back to Gotham."

"Why was she here in the first place?" Beastboy asked.

"Because Slade…"

"He kidnapped her from Gotham?" Cyborg exclaimed. "What's the matter with that guy?"

"Are we sure friend Batgirl is okay?"

"Can we all calm down for thirty seconds?" Robin demanded. _ I've got enough of this going on in my head! _The four paused, looking slightly confused.

"Why aren't you freaking out?" _Oh, I am._

"Already did that," Robin explained instead. "Now I'm more worried about that not happening again."

"But why Batgirl?" Beastboy asked.

"Maybe it's just because she's another Titan," Cyborg suggested. "Or maybe it's because she was so involved with the Brotherhood of Evil thing?"

"I hope so," Robin muttered.

"What…" Before Starfire could finish her question, a black and orange masked face appeared on the main screen.

"What do you want now?" Robin snarled.

"That was a very impressive rescue," Slade complimented. "She isn't still there, is she?" Robin glared, and Slade smiled.

"Had to get back Gotham?" Slade purred. When Robin continued to glare, he continued, "Surprised I know where you live?"

"No, I'm actually not," Robin retorted. "Though I congratulate you on picking up a paper over the last five years." Slade scowled.

"I'll see you later." The screen went blank.

"Jerk," Robin snapped. The other four glanced at him.

"You okay Robin?" Raven asked.

"Dude, don't let him get to you," Beastboy advised.

"Again," Cyborg added.

"Not trying to," Robin replied, sitting down on the couch.

"Good plan," Cyborg agreed. Beastboy looked around at his team mates. Suddenly, his face lit up.

"Robin, I need to challenge you to this new video game we got!"

~0~

Robin was sitting on the couch in the main room, papers strewn all around him.

"What's with the mess?" Cyborg asked when he walked in. Robin looked up from his paperwork at Cyborg.

"You guys forbade me from working in my room!" he protested.

"So you'd stop obsessing, not so you could trash the common room," Cyborg replied, frowning exasperatedly.

"But I have to figure out what Slade's doing…"

"Didn't you already do that when you figured out the robberies?" Beastboy pointed out as he walked in. "Dude, what'd you do to the couch!"

"It's evidence!" Robin explained.

"You're weird," Beastboy informed him.

"Says the green guy," Robin retorted.

"Hey, the ladies love it," Beastboy replied.

"Sure they do BB," Cyborg agreed, rolling his eyes and pushing some of Robin's papers over.

"HEY!" Robin yelled, jumping to his feet and seizing the papers. "Careful!"

"I need to sit down," Cyborg countered.

"They're organized!" Robin protested, piling the paper into careful stacks.

"Don't look it," Beastboy observed.

"Well they are," Robin replied.

"Yeah, like BB's room," Cyborg agreed. Robin frowned and gathered up his stack of paper.

"Anyway," Beastboy said, sitting down next to Cyborg. "What're you obsessing over anyway?"

"I'm not obsessing." _**Batman**__ obsesses; I just want to get Slade out of here._

"Except that you are," Cyborg replied. Robin sighed, putting his papers on the counter.

"Whatever," he conceded.

"Want to play another round of Mega Monkey's Four?" Both Cyborg and Robin groaned.

"BB, can we please never mention that game again?"Cyborg suggested.

"But…"

"I'm with Cy," Robin agreed. Beastboy began pouting, and opened his mouth to protest, but was cut off by the appearance of Batgirl on the main screen.

"Hello," she offered, smiling.

"Hey," Robin replied.

"Batgirl!" Beastboy exclaimed excitedly. "Do you like Mega Monkey's Four?"

"What?" Batgirl asked, regarding Beastboy skeptically.

"Ignore BB," Cyborg dismissed him. "Did Slade really throw you out of a helicopter?"

"Yes…"

"Are you okay?" Cyborg continued. Batgirl frowned before starting to reply.

"Ye…"

"You sure?" Beastboy cut her off. "Slade's really awful…"

"Can we please let Batgirl talk?" Robin suggested, glaring at his two teammates.

"Sorry," Beastboy and Cyborg mumbled.

"Thanks," Batgirl said. "Now, who's Slade?"

"You don't know who Slade is?" Beastboy exclaimed. Robin glared at him. "Sorry, no more interrupting."

"Slade's a villain we deal with here," Robin explained. "He's given us some trouble…"

"Some trouble?" Cyborg cut him off. "He sends villains to destroy us, blackmails you into being his apprentice, helps Raven's dad take over the world, convinces Terra…"

"Some trouble," Batgirl agreed.

"Okay, what constitutes a problem for you guys?" Beastboy asked.

"Gang wars," Batgirl suggested.

"Scarecrow," Robin continued.

"Joker," Batgirl finished, as both she and Robin flinched slightly at their most recent Joker encounter.

"Are you sure? Slade's pretty bad," Beastboy protested.

"Joker thinks killing large groups of people is amusing," Robin explained. "I'd much rather have Slade."

"Okay, how about the guy named Scarecrow," Cyborg asked. "I mean, just think of the Wizard of Oz. Dude didn't even have a brain."

"Don't go there," Batgirl advised. Beastboy opened his mouth to protest, but Batgirl cut him off. "Just don't."

"Why are you scared of…?"

"Bad word choice," Robin cut him off, as his face contorted slightly. "And you really just don't want to know." Cyborg and Beastboy exchanged a glance then shrugged.

"Okay, whatever."

"So Slade's a villain who likes to mess with you?" Batgirl summarized.

"He's obsessed with Robin," Beastboy countered.

"Course, Robin's obsessed with him…" Cyborg pointed out. Batgirl frowned slightly at Robin.

"I'm not…" he tried to protest feebly. "It's not like Batman Joker level obsession or anything."

"That's not exactly comforting," Batgirl pointed out.

"If we leave him to his own devices, he'll either try to force me to be his apprentice again, kidnap who knows who, or just get bored and blow something up to mess with us," Robin countered.

"Or some combination," Beastboy piped up. Robin chose to ignore the comment then continued.

"We don't really have a lot of choice in the matter," he observed. "We've got to stop him." Batgirl nodded.

"You want me to come help?"

"No," Robin replied immediately. This got him skeptical glances from Cyborg and Beastboy, and a Batglare from Batgirl. "I mean wouldn't your Dad notice if you disappeared for like a week? And you've got school, and …uh…"

"You go to school?" Beastboy asked. "What'd you do if a bad guy attacks during the day?"

"Well, obviously she deals with it," Cyborg contradicted him. "Plus, Batman's around too, right?"

"Good point," Beastboy agreed. "Though isn't Batman your dad? So why would it matter if he noticed you disappeared?"

"But Batman couldn't be her dad, because he's Robin's dad, and they can't have the same dad, because Robin had a crush on Batgirl, and…"

"Oh yeah, good point BB," Cyborg agreed.

"Okay," Batgirl said. "But take care of yourself Boy Wonder. And if **anything** goes wrong, I'm coming over there."

"And I'll be in trouble," Robin finished. "Talk to you tomorrow." Batgirl nodded, and disappeared from the screen.

"Did we miss something?" Beastboy asked. "Because I'm pretty sure Batgirl was glaring you to death when Cy and I started talking."

"We talked about it," Robin explained.

"But you didn't!" Beastboy protested. Cyborg glanced between the younger teens, then turned to Beastboy.

"I'd drop it BB," Cyborg said. Beastboy shrugged in defeat. "So you got anything on Slade yet, Rob?"

"Not…" Suddenly, a black and orange face appeared on the screen.

"Hello Titans," Slade declared, moving to the side so they could see a large box suspended a hundred or so feet in the air. "Inside is a sixth grade class, formerly on a fieldtrip. You have one hour." The screen went black once more.

"I'd say we have something," Robin pointed out.


	4. Stacy

It was obvious that something had happened to Barbara Gordon over the summer. Well, obvious to someone with half a brain, which, Stacy noted, probably didn't describe half the people in their class. However, Stacy prided herself on her brain, regardless of the "nerd" category it had landed her in. After all, it was being social outcasts that had caused her and Barbara to become friends in the first place. So, as Barbara's friend, Stacy was slightly worried about her friend's behavior since they had resumed school a week ago. When school had started, it had merely been Barbara being busy after school every day. But yesterday, she'd seemed slightly antsy all day, and then today, she'd disappeared during lunch, returning 20 minutes later claiming she'd gone to the bathroom.

The school bell rang, announcing the end of their last period English class. Once they we're in the hallway, Stacy cornered Barbara at her locker, glaring. Barbara glanced at Stacy, then opened her locker and began loading her books.

"What's up Stace?"

"You know what's up," Stacy replied tensely. Barbara opened her mouth to point out that if she knew what was up, there'd be no need for the question, but Stacy continued. "What's been up with you? I saw you a week before I left for Spain, then when I saw you at school last Monday, you were acting different. And you've been all busy, now you're getting anxious… Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Stace," Barbara replied as she looked over her books, running though a mental checklist of what she needed for homework.

"No, something happened over the summer," Stacy protested. "What exactly happened with the Joker?"

"He tried to shoot me," Barbara repeated dryly, trying to keep the flashback out of her head by slamming her locker as loud as she could. _He can take care of himself you idiot._

"Are you sure you're okay from that?"

"Yeah… Robin saved me remember?" _Get out of my head you stupid image!_

"Right…well, what about your trip? Did summer romance blossom?" Stacy suggested jokingly, shoving Barbara playfully. Barbara found herself blushing ever so slightly. Immediately, Stacy's eyes lit up. "It did? Who?" Barbara hesitated slightly.

"Wait, no, let me guess," Stacy cut her off, holding up her hands. "You've been hanging out with them for the past week, so they're in Gotham, and you want to keep it a secret…" Suddenly, her eyes widened.

"Oh. My. God," she said, staring at Barbara for a second before dragging her along behind her out of the school and around the building until they were hidden behind some bushes by the side of the building. "Oh my god, your dads going to kill you! How long? Spill, I want details!"

"Wait, Stace, who are we talking about?"

"Come on Barb, who do you think we're talking about? The Boy Wonder, the one you're dating!" she half whispered, half squealed the last part. Barbara froze slightly, her eyes wide. _Well, I certainly wasn't expecting the conversation to go this way._

"Was that why he was there to save you? Or did you get together after that? Or…"

"Wait, no," Barbara cut her off, holding up her hands. "I'm not dating Robin." Stacy's face fell.

"Are you lying to…?"

"Do you have any idea how dead I'd be if I did that? No, I'm dating Dick Grayson." Stacy gaped again.

"When? Hasn't he been in England for a couple of years?"

"He came back last month," Barbara explained. "I ran into him again, we decided to catch up, one thing led to another…" She blushed again as she trailed off.

"And you didn't tell me!"

"We didn't even tell people he was back in the country until last Saturday and only because Mr. Wayne wanted him to attend the company party." Stacy continued to pout. "I'm sorry Stace." Suddenly, Stacy's face was consumed with a grin.

"I think I know how you can make it up to me," she offered. Barbara groaned slightly. "I want details, Gordon, all of `em."

"Oh, fine." Stacy grinned, pulling Barbara down next to her so they were both leaning against the side of the building.

"Have you two kissed?" Barbara nodded, despite blushing slightly. _God, I'm Batgirl! Why can't I force my face into submission?_

"When? Was it romantic?" Barbara paused to consider a way to answer this question without involving details like the Batcave, or that Dick had pretty much saved her life as Robin.

"Well, we were at the manner, and it was shortly after the incident with the Joker, and I was sort of freaked out about it," Barbara explained. "And he comforted me. Then I asked him why he was in Gotham again, and he said that he's missed me…" _Eh, close enough to the truth. _Stacy squealed slightly.

"Oh, how come you get the perfect guy?" she whined. "That's adorable! So is he a good kisser?" Barbara blushed deeper at this question, but was saved responding by a beeping coming from her cell phone. She picked up, immensely grateful that she'd forwarded her communicator to her phone so she didn't have to make up some excuse to run away right now.

"Hello?"

"Batgirl?" Raven's deadpan voice asked.

"What can I do for you?" Barbara replied brightly, smiling at Stacy in an apologetic manner.

"Robin's missing." Even Raven's voice seemed a little stressed.

"Oh, that's not good," Barbara replied. "What happened?"

"He was taken by Slade." If Raven was off-put by Barbara's reactions, her voice didn't show it.

"I understand," Barbara agreed. "Yes, I'll be there as soon as possible." The click on the line told Barbara that the half-demon had hung up already, but she paused for a few seconds, then continued. "Right, I'll see you soon. Bye."

"What was that?" Stacy asked.

"Something came up with my dad," Barbara replied quickly. "I've got to get home as soon as possible. See you later!" With that, she turned and sprinted away from the school. However, when she reached her car, she didn't head for her house, but directly to Wayne Manor.


	5. Kitten

Raven stood in front of the main screen in Titan Tower. Cyborg walked in after a second, followed closely by Starfire.

"You get anything Raven?" he asked immediately.

"Couldn't find him," Raven reported. "I called Batgirl; she's on her way over."

"Why'd you do that?" Cyborg asked.

"She can help," Raven deadpanned.

"Robin's been missing for all of an hour!" Cyborg protested. "We don't need help yet!"

"Slade just took us out in less than ten minutes, and got away with Robin to boot," Raven observed.

"He only got us because he had…"

"Stop!" Starfire yelled. Raven and Cyborg both stopped, and looked at her. "Is friend Beastboy alright?" Cyborg glanced at Raven.

"I think he'll be okay," Raven replied. "He hasn't regained consciousness yet."

"Beastboy's unconscious? What **happened**?" The three Titans still standing all looked over at Batgirl, who stood in the doorway.

"Hey Batgirl," Cyborg offered as she joined the three in the middle of the room.

"What happened?" she repeated.

"Slade kidnapped a sixth-grade class," Raven explained. "We went to stop him. He had the class suspended in this giant box, so the four of us went after Slade while Robin tried to shut the box down so it wouldn't fall."

"He touched the controls, got electrocuted, the box started to drop, so Raven and Star stopped it, meanwhile, Slade threw me off, maimed Beastboy somehow, filled the room with smoke, and disappeared with Rob," Cyborg finished. Batgirl nodded her expression neutral.

"What's going on?" Beastboy slurred from the doorway.

"BB!" Cyborg exclaimed, rushing to support his younger friend. "How you feeling?"

"What happened?" Beastboy asked, leaning against his friend gratefully.

"Dude, Slade took you out," Cyborg explained, leading him over to the couch. "You should rest."

"'Kay," Beastboy agreed, sitting down and leaning backwards.

"Are you alright?" Starfire asked.

"I think so," Beastboy offered, resting a hand on his head. "What's Kid Flash doing here and why's he wearing black?"

"Are you sure you're okay?" Batgirl asked, regarding him skeptically.

"You're not Kid Flash," Beastboy deduced, pointing a finger at her groggily, his expression thoughtful. "Umm…I think I'm gunna go to sleep now, because there're two Ravens…you want to help me back to my room Cy?"

"BB, you hit your head a little harder than we thought," Cyborg pointed out, helping him back to his feet. "We're going to head back to the infirmary to make sure you don't have a concussion." With that, the two started back out of the room.

"Night guys!" Beastboy called, nearly falling over.

"He didn't need brain damage," Raven pointed out.

"Friend Beastboy's brain has been damaged?" Starfire exclaimed.

"I think she's just being sarcastic," Batgirl calmed the nervous alien. "Now, what do you guys know about Slade?"

"He's a sociopath who's evil," Raven summarized. "He's kidnapped Robin before, then he took Terra as an apprentice, and that ended in her dying, then he helped my father take over the world, which wasn't pleasant…"

"Okay, I get it," Batgirl agreed, taking a deep breath. _Damn it Grayson, why can't you just admit he's a problem? _ "I'll go see what Robin has so far then."

"I'll sweep the city," Raven agreed. "Starfire, contact the Titans East." Starfire nodded, and the three split to their various tasks.

~0~

"Anything yet?" Beastboy asked, looking over at Batgirl, who was staring at the screen of Robin's laptop. She didn't acknowledge that he'd said anything. "Hello? Batgirl? Earth to Batgirl, please…"

"What?" she asked, looking up suddenly as she shook herself from her thoughts.

"I know I was out of it, but that doesn't mean you have to ignore me!" Beastboy huffed, still slightly irritated that his three teammates got to look for Robin while he was cooped up in the tower with a silent baby sitter.

"Sorry, I was distracted," she offered. "What's up?"

"Have you found something?" he repeated.

"Not really," she said, frustration laced in her tone. "I mean, there's a massive investigation into any appearance of Slade anywhere, but that's got vaguely 1,000 possibilities but…wait."

"What?" Beastboy asked before Batgirl leaped to her feet and rushed across the room to the main consul. "Batgirl?" An access portal appeared on the screen as Batgirl began typing.

"Maybe if I cross reference with the Batcomputer's data banks on criminal…" she paused, frowning, then the screen went blank so they could see out the widow once more. _What the…_ "Beastboy, why are there a few hundred moths outside the window?" Beastboy blinked for a second before registering that the brown was not a cloud, but actually a few hundred moths.

"It's Killer Moth," Beastboy groaned. Batgirl raised her eyebrow.

"And you actually are worried?"

"Hey, he nearly destroyed a bridge…"

"Batgirl, BB, you there?" Cyborg's voice called as he appeared on the screen, holding a moth away from his head with one hand while he talked.

"You need back up Cy?" Beastboy asked.

"Yeah, Beastboy can hold down the fort and I can come help," Batgirl elaborated as Cyborg momentarily disappeared behind a couple moths.

"No, you've got trouble headed your way too," Cyborg countered, reappearing once more. "Killer Moth isn't orchestrating this, it's…" Alarms sounded as the moth's forced their way into the tower.

"Oh Robbie-pooh!" a high-pitched voice rang out over the alarms.

"Um, who's that?" Batgirl asked, glancing between the two guys.

"Good luck," Cyborg offered briefly. "I've got to go." He disappeared, and Batgirl turned on Beastboy.

"It's Killer Moth's daughter," Beastboy explained quickly. "Who…"

"Robbie-pooh?" the voice called again, then the doors opened and a blond teen-aged girl entered the room. She wore a tight-fitting pink jumpsuit and pink stiletto-heel boots. Around her head was a pink head band with two pink cat ears attached.

"Kitten," Beastboy explained, gesturing towards the girl.

"What are you doing here?" Kitten snarled. "Where is my Robbie-pooh? I want…" She trailed off, glaring at Batgirl, who had burst out laughing, and was now attempting to stifle herself by putting her hands over her mouth.

"Sorry," she offered, still chuckling slightly. "But…Killer Moth's daughter?"

"You've got a problem with that?" Kitten asked after a second.

"We're taking the same Killer Moth here?" Batgirl double checked. Kitten frowned, and started to retort, but Batgirl cut her off. "Sorry, never mind. Now what's your deal?"

"I want my Robbie-pooh!" Kitten repeated again. Batgirl snorted, glancing at Beastboy for an explanation.

"Robin," Beastboy substituted. "She's a little obsessed. I thought you and Fang got back together?"

"Don't speak of him!" Kitten snarled.

"Wait a minute," Batgirl stopped him. "You're a villain, who's obsessed with Robin romantically?"

"Are you slow or something?" Kitten retorted. "And I'm not obsessed, he's my boyfriend!" Batgirl frowned momentarily, but her amused expression returned fast enough that one couldn't be sure of it.

"And you dress like a cat and go by Kitten?" Batgirl confirmed. "Oh, the irony…" Beastboy and Kitten both looked at her skeptically. "Never mind, Gotham stuff. Your dad would get it." Kitten frowned again.

"How do you know my dad?" she demanded.

"You can ask him that once you're back in jail," Batgirl offered. "Just mention Batgirl."

"Batgirl?" Kitten asked, smirking. "Like Bat_man_? Stalker much?"

"Oh, you can talk," Beastboy observed. Kitten frowned.

"Give me my Robbie-pooh right now or else!" she yelled.

"Or else what?" Batgirl snarled.

"My moths can chew through anything," Kitten informed her. "You want to try me?"

"Give me one second," Batgirl offered, holding her arm up as though checking the time, then pressing both sides of her wrist with her other hand.

"What are you doing?" Kitten demanded, putting her arms up in an offensive position.

"Shutting you up," Batgirl replied, tossing a black ball at Kitten, who started to dodge, but was wrapped from head to foot in ropes which sprung from the ball. "Beastboy, how do we get rid of the moths?"

"She usually has a controller," Beastboy offered. Then he leapt forward and picked up a small cylindrical device from the ground. "Like this one." He chucked it against the wall, and the moths immediately turned back into large larvae.

"Really, they carry around the remote?" Batgirl asked, shaking her head slightly. "That certainly sounds like Killer Moth." Beastboy raised an eyebrow. "Killer Moth started out as a dweeb who tended to knock _himself_ out, then sabotage the plan of whoever he was working with by accident." Beastboy grinned.

"I get to tell Cy that."


	6. STAR Lab

Robin groaned faintly. His memories started fading back into his mind. _Batgirl, Cyborg, kids, Slade, control panel…oh crap._ His eyes darted open and he leapt to his feet, only to find that it caused an aching pain in his head.

"Feeling better?" Slade purred as he stepped out of the shadows. "I really didn't mean to shock you that much." Robin fought the need to laugh and spit back an angry retort.

"What do you want?" he demanded instead. Slade shook his head, sighing slightly.

"Now why, Robin, do you always feel the need to ask me that?" he drawled. "I really think it's more than a little obvious at this point."

"If you want me to be your apprentice, I'll remind you that you've already lost that battle." _Now shut up and go away._

"Oh, have I now?" Robin rolled his eyes behind his mask.

"Yes." He assumed a fighting stance since Slade appeared to have already taken away his utility belt. "Let's just get this over with so I can leave already." Slade laughed.

"What's with the attitude Robin?" he taunted. "Bored of me?" Slade attacked before Robin could respond, attempting to throw his leg into Robin's side. Robin rolled backwards out of the way, returning to his feet in time to ward off Slade's next round of punches. On the third punch, Robin sidestepped and jumped up, using Slade for a brace for his mid air handspring and landing on his feet a few yards behind Slade. Slade turned around, but didn't attack; instead he hung back, watching Robin.

"Running away?" Slade asked. "You're avoiding the conflict Robin. That isn't like you."

"Maybe you don't know me as well as you think." Slade launched another attack, and Robin parried the punches, and blocked a kick aimed for his side. Then Slade's fist collided solidly with his other side, sending a flair of pain through Robin's body. Robin fell, landing with a thud. Slade stood over him.

"Don't worry, I know you Robin. Still not fully healed, are you?" Robin clenched his teeth. _Of course, and he's going to exploit that at every opportunity._ "Now, let's save you some pain and stop this." Robin immediately lunged out with his leg, knocking Slade's feet out from under him before returning himself to his feet.

"No thanks." He kicked at Slade, but he rolled out of the way and back to his feet. Robin then charged Slade, starting with a kick to Slade's head. Slade blocked, returning a punch, with Robin caught and started to twist Slade's arm. But Slade used Robin's preoccupation to kick his already throbbing side. Robin released Slade's arm as he jerked in pain, grunting. Slade capitalized on the moment, grabbing Robin's arm and throwing him into the wall. Robin crumpled into the ground.

"While that was fun, I think we should stop now. You need to save your strength for your mission tomorrow." Robin scoffed on the ground as he pushed himself back to his feet, the tear in the arm of his uniform very evident.

"I'm not working for you."

"Very well," Slade agreed. "Who would you like me to destroy first?" Ten large TV screens lit up behind Slade, all bearing the image of a different basement, and a cluster of large barrels with a box strapped to the top. Robin froze as Slade picked up a trigger.

"You wouldn't…"

"Last time, with your friends, I realized that I wasn't working on a big enough scale," Slade explained, looking back at the screens. "So this time, you do what I say, or I blow up ten buildings. Who knows how many people that'll kill really, but…"

"Stop it." Slade turned to face Robin, his one eye sparkling slightly.

"Changed your mind, have you Robin?"

~0~

"Have you gotten anything?" Batgirl took at deep breath and reminded herself that knocking Beastboy unconscious would not help anything.

"Nothing more than when you asked me thirty seconds ago."

"BB, leave Batgirl alone," Cyborg commanded, plopping down between the two on the couch. "Batgirl, maybe you should take a break, you look stressed."

"I'm fine."

"But you haven't moved for a couple hours…"

"I'm focusing." Batgirl's voice was becoming softer with each phrase, slowly evolving into a growl.

"We should all go look around the city for Robin again," Raven suggested from the corner where she was levitating cross-legged. "Maybe we missed something."

"Good idea," Batgirl agreed, shooting Raven a small smile. _Someone here gets how annoying they're being._ "I'll keep looking here and you guys can…"

"But we didn't miss anything!" Beastboy protested. "Going around and finding nothing _again_ isn't productive."

"Perhaps Batgirl could find something we missed?" Starfire suggested as she walked across the room from the kitchen. "After all, you, Batman and Robin are detectives."

"I'm only though half of this information…" Batgirl declared, closing her eyes to find her center.

"Batgirl, you need a break," Cyborg agreed. Batgirl's eyes snapped open.

"I don't need a break," she snarled. "I need to find Robin before that phcyo hurts him. Don't you guys care?" The four titans glanced at each other as Batgirl glared at them.

"Of course we care," Cyborg protested.

"Then stop bothering me so I can find Robin!" Batgirl announced, tucking the laptop under her arm and stalking out of the room.

"Why's she so freaked out?" Beastboy asked after the door slid closed.

"Idiot," Raven offered as she floated after her.

~0~

Raven eventually found Batgirl sitting on the roof of a tall building in downtown Jump.

"Why are you out here?" Batgirl continued to stare at the skyline for a few more seconds before turning to face the other girl.

"You could have just called." Raven frowned.

"I wanted to talk to you."

"Sort of figured," Batgirl agreed. Raven frowned some more. "Look, I'm sorry I snapped, but he just won't shut up."

"Never does." Raven continued to stand there, watching Batgirl, who turned to stare at the city again, before facing Raven again and letting out a sigh.

"I just feel useless," she explained. "Robin's out there somewhere, and I barely know who this Slade guy is." Raven nodded, knowing better than to point out that really, neither did the Titans.

"Robin can take care of himself," Raven offered after several more seconds of silence. Batgirl sighed.

"I know that," she snapped. "But that doesn't mean he's invulnerable. Heck, even Superman gets hurt on occasion, and he **is **invulnerable." She glanced back at the city. "Sorry to dump all this on you." Raven nodded. Silence took over again for a few minutes.

"How long?" Batgirl turned around to face Raven, not at all surprised by the question.

"Right after he came back to Gotham." _Sounds a lot better than "when he got shot"._

"We'll find him." Barbara turned to respond, but was stopped by an incesent beeping accompanied by a blinking red light on Raven's cloak. Batgirl pulled her communicator off her belt and flipped it open.

"What's up Cyborg?"

"Batgirl, something's happening at STAR Labs," Cyborg relayed. "Have you managed to see Raven, can you."

"Standing next to me," she relayed. "We'll be there…" She glanced at Raven.

"Ten," Raven supplied.

"We'll see you then," Cyborg agreed.

~0~

Raven floated down to the roof of the main building of the STAR Labs. Batgirl landed softly behind her.

"They're in the north building," Raven whispered. Batgirl nodded, pointing her line at the nearest rooftop to begin swinging. Raven took off, flying a head once more. Batgirl stopped swinging, landing on a ledge. Raven hovered back next to her.

"Running into the west building," Batgirl said, watching the shadow of a figure in the courtyard.

"You follow, I'll get the others," Raven agreed before continuing in her previous direction while Batgirl changed direction to follow the shadow.

~0~

Raven landed in the middle of a cloud of smoke. Someone clutched her arm, leaning on her as they coughed.

"Star, that you?" Beastboy asked between coughs.

"No," she growled. He immidiatly released her arm.

"Sorry, I couldn't see!" The smoke began to clear, enabling them to see Starfire tangled in ropes from head to toe and lying on the floor.

"Raven, when'd you get here?" Cyborg asked from the other side of the room.

"What happened?" Beastboy asked, looking a little stunned. "I think someone hit my head."

"Mummph!" Starfire exclaimed from the ground as she struggled with her ropes.

"Someone jumped us," Cyborg replied as he started over to help Starfire. Raven rolled her eyes.

"Who do we know who can break into buildings, sneak around people, sets off smoke bombs and throws ropes," she pointed out. "Batgirl's after Robin in the west building."


	7. STAR Lab 2

Robin raced down the hallway, stopping at the door way as instructed by Slade that afternoon. What he really hated was how trapped he felt. But what was worse was certainly that Slade knew it too, and was choising to rub it firmly into his face by running him headlong into his teammates. Hopefully Beastboy's head didn't hurt; it had only been a light bump.

Robin broke the code, and the door slid open. He raced into the room, snatching the small cylinder from the table in the center. He spun around to see a shadow in the doorway. His stomach clenched. _Why'd she have to be brought into this?_

"What the hell Robin?" Batgirl demanded. Robin flinched, wishing he could explain.

"_Hurry up Robin, your clock's ticking,"_ Slade's voice purred into his ear.

"Hello?" Batgirl snapped. "Earth to Robin, come in please! What are you doing?" _Wait, Robin? She only ever calls me Grayson when she's mad…_

_"Robin, can you not hear me? You have an hour before I start things up."_

"I'd love to stay and chat," he drawled, refusing to meet her eyes. "But I need to get going."

"Through me," she replied, assuming a ready stance.

"This isn't going to end well," Robin offered, assuming she could figure that out.

_"Nice try. Not another word, understood?_" Robin fought the urge to swear. Instead, he moved forward, throwing a preemptive strike. Batgirl caught it, not that there was much will behind it. She countered equally halfheartedly.

"Come on," she prompted. "Just **talk** to me." Robin took the hint as they continued to spar. After half a second, he saw his oprotunity as Batgirl threw a punch, missing to his side. A_ classic rookie mistake._ He grabbed her hand, pulling her backwards into him with her arm across her stomach.

"Bombs, basement," he hissed to the extent he could without moving his mouth (he couldn't risk Slade having video transmission). Then, he shoved her away from him, using her arm to spin her around, giving her hand one miniscule squeeze before releasing and throwing her across the room. Then he threw down a smoke bomb and disappeared into the hallway, running down and disappearing out the skylight before the rest of his teammates arrived.

"Robin?" Cyborg called out.

"What happened?" Beastboy asked, coughing again. "Aw, come on, I'm going to get sick from smoke inhalation."

"Friend Batgirl!" Starfire exclaimed, as she helped Batgirl back to her feet. "Are you okay?"

"Fine," Batgirl replied.

"Where'd he go?" Beastboy asked.

"I don't know, he threw a smoke bomb," Batgirl snapped, dusting herself off. "Probably out a skylight, it's what I'd do."

~0~

The five discouraged teenaged superheroes walked slowly into the main room of Titan tower. Cyborg and Beastboy both plopped themselves down on the couch, while Starfire walked into the kitchen.

"I will prepare the pudding of sadness," she declared. Beastboy and Cyborg grunted, unwilling to further sadden her by telling her that no one wanted her pudding. Batgirl pulled a small black device from her pocket and held it up in front of her.

"What's with the PDA?" Beastboy asked, looking over his shoulder at her from the couch.

"Not a PDA," Batgirl replied simply.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Raven asked from her position in the doorway. Cyborg, Beastboy, and Starfire stopped to stare at her. She raised an eyebrow, and they turned back away. Batgirl didn't respond immidiatly, turning around with the device held in front of her face and moving it up and down. The device beeped, and she put it back in her pocket.

"Fine," she replied. "Actually, pretty good. Robin gave me a hint."

"What?" Beastboy asked as he hopped over the back of the couch and landed next to Batgirl and Raven.

"I thought Robin threw you into a wall?" Cyborg declared.

"Slade's monitoring him," Batgirl explained. "But I brought a transmission jammer." She pulled a piece of black plastic from behind her ear. "I think Slade's got bombs planted in the basement of buildings."

"Whoa, I called it!" Beastboy exclaimed. Cyborg shot him a "what the hell" look. "Robin said if he didn't stop Slade, he'd either force Robin to be his apprentice or blow something up. But I said it would be some combination of both, and I was right!" Cyborg rolled his eyes, but chuckled slightly. Starfire blinked, and Raven slapped him upside the head. "OW!"

"This gives us somewhere to start," Batgirl continued as though Beastboy hadn't spoken. "We should inspect the basements of buildings for bombs, starting with highest traffic and impact. Though we're going to have to be careful, because Slade's probably monitoring the bombs, and the last thing we want…" As she talked, she crossed the room and began typing on the computer.

"So you're suggesting we inspect every large building in Jump City without letting Slade know about it?" Cyborg cut in. "How exactly do we do that?"

"Very carefully," Raven suggested.

"And with stealth," Batgirl added.

~0~

Robin entered the warehouse to find it pitch black. Robin closed his eyes to adjust to the darkness more quickly. He suddenly became aware of movement next to him, and ducked in time for Slade's blow to fly over his head.

"What interrupted my signal?" Slade purred. Robin ducked again, rolling out of the way until he had some breathing room.

"You're signal was interrupted?" he asked. This earned him another round of attacks. Then Slade backed off, a screen lighting up to the right a few seconds afterwards. Robin watched as the Robin on the screen turned and spotted Batgirl. He noted his expression of surprise, and cursed mentally. Slade was going to work with that. Batgirl snapped at him, and he flinched noticeably. _Really not good._ Batgirl said something else, he replied, they sparred, and he pulled her into him before throwing her away. With relief, he noted that his talking was unnoticeable. The smoke cleared, and the Titans were in the room, Starfire helping Batgirl to her feet. Batgirl said something else, Beastboy responded, and Batgirl snapped something else while brushing herself off. Then the five left, and the screen went blank.

"What would you like to tell me about your friend?" Slade asked. Robin shrugged.

"I didn't think she was in Gotham," he replied calmly. Slade chuckled slightly.

"And you were so surprised you flinched at her anger?"

"Clearly you haven't met Batgirl," Robin countered. "And we've been over this Slade. I don't like stealing or betraying my friends."

"You aren't betraying your friends," Slade purred. "They betrayed you."

"Oh, and he goes for the criminal work around," Robin grumbled. "I forgot one thing. I also don't like **you**." Slade lunged again.


End file.
